


L’amour

by weareinnoir_xx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir_xx/pseuds/weareinnoir_xx
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 12





	L’amour

「姜澀琪、妳真是一個王八蛋。」  
  
鋪滿華美地毯的空間裡，絨布沙發上的女人聲音清冷，半赤裸的美好胴體被另一道含著笑意、深沉的目光來回掃過數遍，風情萬種的吉普賽女郎怒目瞪視著眼前的身影。  
兩只手腕被絲質綢帶反綁在後喪失掙扎的機會，僅著一套豔紅內衣的女人肌膚光潔找不出任何瑕疵，雙腿緊實雪白，原來精緻高貴的臉孔此刻因為羞恥泛著桃紅，深刻的五官、鼻樑、嘴唇相接的角度無比完美，猶如天神親自雕刻的傑作。  
  
被稱作姜澀琪的單眼皮女人行了一個敷衍的皇家屈膝禮，然後輕車熟路地取出收藏櫃中的酒瓶，深色酒液流入她手裡的高腳杯，姜澀琪穿著貼身的純白短版西裝外套，白金鏈扣從胸前垂落，任何人都會為這優雅又紳士的模樣產生貴族或者純淨天使的錯覺。  
  
「姊姊這樣盛情的讚美，作為惡魔我簡直沐浴在榮光之中。」  
  
惡魔笑了笑，慢條斯理抿了一口杯中的醇厚紅酒飲下，女人看著她不明顯的喉結滑動，咽喉下意識收緊，那雙貓一樣的眼睛流露出些略讚賞，然後姜澀琪用親切的語氣開口：  
  
「裴柱現，我留著那套短裙難道不夠尊重妳了嗎？」  
  
美麗的，像希臘神話裡降世的女人蹙起眉，她想起姜澀琪方才明朗的遣詞和與之相對，生硬、幾乎沒有感情的語氣。  
「今天還穿了件外套啊。」  
  
惡魔是惡魔，無論是擬仿人類的情感模稜兩可的程度，或者法術。如今她是習慣了，姜澀琪只須做出彈指的動作便能達成超出人類理解範疇的事情，例如她似乎對裴柱現的外套產生不滿，今天的表演服於是只剩下掛在一旁的鮮紅色短裙。  
  


惡魔天生不具備道德感，再顯而易見不過。  
  
儘管裴柱現深知這一點，卻仍然掉進那對非人的倒豎瞳孔裡，這是陷阱，躺在臥室床上，裴柱現告訴自己，然而姜澀琪正伏在上方，眼角的冷凝更比金屬，惡魔其實常笑，可她沒有表情的時候往往極具壓迫氣場，她有力的肩臂扣住自己，然後俯下身張嘴叼起裴柱現的蕾絲手套向外拉扯，尖利的犬齒在在提示著她掠食者的身分。  
  
好勝是裴柱現根植於人格之中與生俱來的烈性，即使剛結束一支舞蹈，前額甚至依舊微濕，長期練舞的肌肉仍起了效用，她扳挺身體推倒姜澀琪，坐上對方仍然被衣料包裹的胯部，僅僅是用腿側環住，都能感受到惡魔過於玲瓏的曲線。  
  
純黑色眼眸瞇成危險的弧度，姜澀琪倒似好整以暇地等待她做出動作，高傲的吉普賽舞女竟有些失措，她咬了咬唇彎下身以唇瓣輕貼姜澀琪眼下那點痣往頸脖帶去，惡魔低聲的笑，氣息劃過裴柱現耳際於是染上粉色。  
  
不具溫度的手驀地捏上腰肢，敏感因為突兀的冰涼加劇，裴柱現差點失了支撐的力道，跪坐著的身體壓上那人，姜澀琪沒等她調整，青筋蜿蜒的白淨手背從裙擺探入向上攀，惡魔壞心眼地回吻她眉尾，接著偏頭靠近過來封住裴柱現呼吸，主從次序再此調轉。  
  
「⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
  
溢出的綿軟鼻息來源於人類，惡魔的吻技向來出格的好，姜澀琪徐緩地吮吸她的下唇、鬆開、再含住，如此往復，巧動的舌尚未侵入，裴柱現便要失去力氣，姜澀琪修長的五指輕柔梳理著她垂落的長髮，然後繞去背脊沿著骨節慢慢往下倒數，猶如敲擊琴鍵帶著音律。  
  
一個又一個炙熱的吻從雙唇、耳後、頸子蔓延至鎖骨，姜澀琪沒有讓造成停頓的原因輕鬆消失，她偏好親手剝除裴柱現華麗的表演服，除了欣賞女人誘人的身體一點點顯現在自己跟前，秀麗的兔子眼睛裡有因她而掀起的，揉合欲望和羞恥的濤浪實在過於令人滿意。  
  
女人常想，姜澀琪的指尖想來也帶有欲念的魔法，否則自己的身體有什麼理由為她心悅誠服，實際上她對惡魔頑劣的心思頗為了然，彈個手指便能做到的事偏要折磨自己，以惡魔放蕩不羈的性子而言，這回沒將服裝毀去已是謝天謝地。  
  
「⋯⋯趕緊結束，明天我還有演出。」  
  
玩味又深邃的眼神流連於自己裸裎的身體是難以適應的，裴柱現轉過半身以側臉示人，可姜澀琪稍微退開然後將她打橫抱了起來，女人發出一聲短促的驚呼，雙手在下意識即將環上對方的瞬間僵硬住。  
  
「姊姊，明明很期待不是嗎？」  
  
上挑的單眼皮此刻離裴柱現好近，她使勁擺動雙腿喊著放我下來，每回姜澀琪用這種句式說話，都意味著裴柱現即將大難臨頭。  
  
「我對柱現姊姊不撒謊的。」  
「說謊的人好像該給點懲罰才行呢。」  
  
矛盾的是，作為一個惡魔，姜澀琪從來不說謊。雖然她給裴柱現說的事情大部分無從查證，或許還可能經過術法的加工，裴柱現就是能感覺到語句中的真實。  
禁錮紋風不動，裴柱現只能等著姜澀琪抱著自己轉身，走到沙發旁將她輕輕放下，再熟練地用綢帶捆綁住裴柱現的雙手。  
  
  


「放開我——」  
  
惡魔充耳不聞，逕自拿起高腳杯抿了一口然後欺身吻住裴柱現，骨感的手挑住下巴不容裴柱現拒絕，舌尖舐過貝齒釉面、撬開，姜澀琪一面將酒液渡給她，仍不忘捲過裴柱現糾纏，內衣悄然被順帶解開脫下。  
紅酒和姜澀琪都是冷的，女人的溫度卻在升高，所有氧氣都被掠奪，惡魔給她短暫的空隙換過角度很快吻住自己，來不及咽下的深紅酒液從唇角溢出、流下，在身上留下幾道明顯的蹤跡。  
  
從後牙槽被一路描摹，水聲和熾熱又急促的呼吸在越發潮濕的空氣裡蒸騰，今天的姜澀琪對於親吻格外有耐心，裴柱現腦海中是大片空白，惡魔短暫退開，舞者不住地喘息，目光帶上朦朧。  
  
視線被那人以方才除下的內衣布料遮蓋，黑暗中感官只存留姜澀琪的香水味，裴柱現感到慌張，接著胸前有股涼意向下流淌，紅酒的味道隨之瀰漫整個空間。  
已然升溫的身體容易接收刺激，裴柱現看不見，只能顫抖低聲哼出音節，酒液順著曼妙線條往下，她能夠想像自己狼狽的模樣和姜澀琪輕鬆寫意的神情。  
  
「真美。」  
  
方才遠離的氣息重新掩蓋她，惡魔用好聽音色奏出的真心嗟嘆鑽進耳膜引起躁動，涼薄的嘴唇再次封住她的，姜澀琪的吻極富侵略性，鼻尖都撞在一起，濕軟的舌技巧地挑弄腔室，呼吸時間寶貴，裴柱現仰著頭感覺自己墜落雲端，交換津液的進程猶未有停歇之意。  
左胸被同樣冷涼的五指掌握，指甲惡意地在櫻紅乳尖搓揉、打轉，快感襲上，裴柱現仍被吻著，喉間不自覺溢出動情的低吟。  
  
「⋯哈、啊⋯⋯」  
  
節奏不受控制正在淪陷，裴柱現還想抵抗掙扎，雙唇被解放的瞬間大肆喘息，正欲開口卻被心口上方傳來的痛意中斷，姜澀琪在前戲上總是任性妄為，否則也不會是不受上帝馴服的狂野惡魔。  
銳利的犬齒鬆開軟肉摩挲，舔吻一路向下點火，酒液未乾，惡魔用舌汲取雙重的香醇，停留在腹間輕點、細細吮咬，裴柱現難耐地弓身扭動想要退後逃離。  
  
「姊姊的味道，也嚐嚐吧。」  
  
察覺到意圖，姜澀琪揉捏胸肉的手轉而扣住裴柱現後腦勺，不容置喙與她被折磨得色澤水亮飽滿的唇嵌合，前齒被撬開，頑劣地刮取和進攻，惡魔偏頭強硬地親吻裴柱現，吻裡全是紅酒和欲望黏膩的味道。  
空閒的那只手托住女人腰部，將她渾圓的雙臀抬高，已然滑膩的私處感覺到惡魔冷涼的掌心覆上游移，恥感和歡快反差放大交錯，全身的神經都為此輕顫舞動，額旁的脈搏突突地跳著。  
  
「別這樣⋯⋯」  
  
口頭上否定，可裴柱現知曉自己的心臟因為清楚接下來要發生的事異常狂亂，巨大的對於惡魔的熾熱渴求正化為烈火侵襲她、席捲她。  
  
暖流浸濕姜澀琪手指，她滿意地欣賞潤澤，不疾不徐地循著舞者繃緊勻稱的大腿內側留下一道清晰水光，回過來掠過花蕾引得裴柱現加重倉促呼吸，惡魔撫住女人側臉安慰似地吻著她的眉眼。  
  
「⋯不、嗯⋯⋯」  
  
炙熱的烙印一吋吋攻城掠池使相接的皮膚更加滾燙，沿途留下的紅痕也許是惡魔的某種宣示，儘管裴柱現拒絕臣服於惡魔賜予的極樂，渴望與快感卻不停消磨僅存的理智，腿根不自覺地去蹭眼前的人，姜澀琪眨了眨雙眼唇角上揚。  
  
「是嗎？」  
  
總能準確誘出裴柱現欲望的手指正在入口處惡劣地打圈，酥麻感自脊椎上爬，眼角被逼出生理性的溫熱淚水從布料間隙滑落，女人下意識挺起腰，壓抑隱忍著喘息卻感受到穴肉本能地收縮、不斷在呼求姜澀琪的入侵。  
  
「可是姊姊看上去很需要我呢。」  
  
腿心洶湧著亟需紓解的陣陣癢意，指尖無預警抵入甬道試探，電流旋即送遞直達心門，裴柱現悶悶地哼了一聲，死咬住下唇不讓叫聲流出口中，僅只是淺短的進入都因此喚起難言的快意，空虛感驟燒著她的內裡。  
  
「姊姊說想要的話，我馬上就滿足妳。」  
  
惡魔笑得純真，卻狡猾地轉動手腕，另一只手甚至向上劃過腰腹，曲指往敏感挺立的乳尖輕彈，裴柱現整個人跳動一下不住地喘息出聲，她快要被原始的情欲淹沒，細密的汗珠浸濕髮鬢，下身同樣已是泛濫成災。  
  
骨子裡刻印的那股傲氣不允許她低聲懇求，齒尖用勁輾住唇瓣嚐到了鐵鏽的腥味，裴柱現偏過臉一句不答，姜澀琪嘆了口氣抽出手指。  
雖然惡魔做愛時有各種樣式、千奇百怪的惡質要求或舉動，總歸卻是對她溫柔的。  
  
「柱現，妳還是這樣不誠實。」  
  
前戲充足，修長的指節沾了些體液，接著毫不費力地撐開、輾平層疊包裹她的媚肉，裴柱現耳根燒燙，無法控制地發出衷心滿足的嗚咽，漂亮的腕骨使力推進、指根幾乎充實地沒入又滑出，姜澀琪的手繞去腰後緊抱裴柱現，然後貼近銜起她細緻的側頸皮膚啃咬。  
  
「啊、啊⋯⋯」  
  
進出全無阻礙，姜澀琪併入兩指長驅直入、挺起手腕狠戾地抽送，裴柱現被撞的意識渙散，咽不下細碎又坦誠的呻吟，體內的愉悅瘋了一樣堆疊再堆疊，痠脹和酥麻感從交合處擴散、從尾椎骨衝擊蔓延至大腦。  
全數抽出再深深擠入直到根部，水沫濺上姜澀琪的外套一角，因為暢快裴柱現在惡魔懷裡掉起眼淚，她蜷起腳環住那人，姜澀琪施力讓彼此貼得更緊，仰頭去吻裴柱現。  
  
「⋯太、過火⋯了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
  
女人意亂情迷地迎合，唇舌互不相讓追逐交換空氣，津液從嘴角滲出流下頸脖，姜澀琪睜開貓科動物一樣的眼睛，滿意地盯著被她吻暈的唇釉，惡魔感覺到緊絞著發抖的肉壁對她有多麼渴求，穴口甚至輕顫著收縮吸取她的手指。  
曲起指腹連帶旋轉，裴柱現立刻反應，喉間流竄浸潤情色調性的音節，蓄意輕壓凸起的點，懷裡的人軟下身體發出甜膩的鼻音，垂落幾綹髮絲半遮住迷亂的瞳孔，她用另一只手在女人後背安撫。  
  
「⋯哈啊⋯⋯鬆、開我⋯⋯」  
  
節節敗退的情事裡，隱蔽的花園和思緒被搗弄得兵荒馬亂，裴柱現腿側緊貼惡魔的腰際，液體自腿間滑落，她仍在不知疲倦地吞吐著姜澀琪，惡魔沒有答覆只是加大了手上的力道和速度。  
太舒服也太糟糕了。發紅的眼尾盈滿生理性淚水，裴柱現早就失去克制的能力，體內的褶皺被輾平被撐開，和心臟和靈魂一起被姜澀琪牢牢扣住，飽足的痠意與快感充斥下身幾要滿張而出，她感覺到束縛被取下，受到解放的雙手自然地環上惡魔的頸子拉往自己。  
  


又有什麼是真實呢？

  
「澀琪、澀琪⋯⋯」  
  
妳也會快樂嗎？會痛嗎？會愛上什麼人嗎？哭腔揉合進叫喚姓名的動聽嗓音裡，裴柱現主動咬上姜澀琪的下唇，後者挑了挑眉，回吻之餘轉動指節報以等同的熱烈，女人渾身顫抖承受著惡魔的給予。  
  
高潮瞬間裴柱現不禁揚起頭後仰，姜澀琪循跡親吻她漂亮的下顎線條，模糊的景色裡她只看見搖曳的燭光，和惡魔那對泛上血紅的眼眸。

  
唯有在她身體裡的手指，使“活著”鮮活起來。她想。  
  
  
掌心馴良地在後腦、背脊安撫，一下又一下不厭其煩，姜澀琪抱著坐在自己腿上癱軟的女人沒著急將手指取出，惡魔總擅長這種莫名其妙、不必要的溫柔，姜澀琪笑了笑，似乎低頭印上裴柱現的嘴唇，在她的意識消褪進入黑暗的陰影以前。  
  
  
  
  
  
一切始於惡魔的一時興起——  
  
那時裴柱現尚未成為名滿天下的舞者，充其量算懷抱熱情的夢想家罷了，吉普賽人血裡流動著漂泊、追尋自由的因子，裴柱現是格外執拗的那個，她只看著前方，看著自己的天賦與深信不疑的未來前進。  
  
儘管舞團、店家、甚至馬戲團都對她的能力抱持質疑並且回絕，三餐不繼也無所謂，裴柱現有點傻，她只認為是自己的舞技不夠精湛，所以練習、再練習。  
破舊的旅店裡裴柱現方才結束一支舞蹈大汗淋漓，她聽見房間內響起自己從未聽過，乾淨又透徹的聲音：  
  
「資質很好。」  
  
吉普賽人警覺地回頭尋找聲響來源，然後看見一個陌生的傢伙坐在窗台瞇起笑眼盯著自己，月光從她背後的縫隙灑下。  
  
「妳是什麼人？」  
裴柱現退後兩步，額上是疲勞混合緊張的冷汗，小刀放在布包裡面，她想。  
  
「我嗎，我不是人。」  
  
  
陌生人收起笑容，好看的單眼皮變得強硬，裴柱現迅速地抽出小刀與她對峙：  
「離開這裡，別逼我動手。」  
  
女人跳下窗台，露出困擾的神色，嘟囔著一些我看起來有這麼可疑嗎之類的詞彙，她彈了下手指，裴柱現發抖緊握住手中的小刀霎時消失在空間之中。  
  
「魔鬼！」  
  
會施術法的女人在裴柱現尖叫出聲以前搶先抵住她的嘴唇，她笑笑地，好像得到了什麼正確答案那樣欣慰嘆氣：  
「答對了。」  
  
「女士，我是姜澀琪，認識妳是我至高無上的榮幸。」  
姜澀琪像高尚的騎士那樣牽起裴柱現手背，以皇家禮儀輕吻，抬起的目光既深摯又虔誠，裴柱現睜圓了形狀巧致的眼睛瞪視她。  
  
「裴柱現，妳想成為最頂尖的舞者不是嗎？我可以幫妳。」  
她們的交談中完全沒有提到裴柱現的名字。危機感促使她冷靜下來，裴柱現被女人提到的關鍵字吸引住。  
  
「不信的話⋯⋯」  
惡魔彈了個響指，裴柱現感覺到頭頂上有原本不存在的物體隨著她的心意在移動，伸手確認、溫熱的絨毛讓她緊張地小聲尖叫一下，裴柱現認定自己的頭上蹦出了一對兔子耳朵。  
欣賞裴柱現發白的唇色，姜澀琪愉快地彎起眼睛，用事不關己的語氣說道這樣妳信了吧，旋即又彈指讓耳朵消失掉。  
  
「我憑什麼相信妳？」  
放下顫抖的手指，裴柱現緊盯住前方的惡魔，她十分緊張，氣管像被咽住似的慢慢開口。  
  
假如她沒看錯，女人眼中轉過血紅的顏色，她又往裴柱現靠近一步，語氣輕挑又傲慢：  
  
「我們大可做個交易。」  
  
「妳很美，柔韌度與律動性屬於天才的級別。」  
「佛朗明哥——激情、狂熱、滄桑、豪放，缺一不可，但這些都還不夠。」  
「有許多花樣能夠耍弄，但它們都不配妳。」  
  
姜澀琪的話語仿佛具有迷魅人心的能力，她自然地靠近原來無比戒備警惕的裴柱現，惡魔的瞳孔在月光下妖異地倒豎，裴柱現卻莫名捨棄了中止對話的想法。  
  
「最頂尖的舞者要抓住觀眾的眼睛和心，來源於一件事。」  
「不如讓我告訴妳吧。」  
  
腰間被猛地扣住拉近距離，她能夠感知到姜澀琪冰冷的吐息，裴柱現仰頭看著那人唇瓣開闔時露出的尖利虎牙，脈搏正逐漸失序。  
惡魔傾身靠近裴柱現，上半身貼在了一起，她完全沒有感覺到環抱住她的人傳來絲毫熱意或心跳。  
  
「交由最原始的欲望引領，方能成就表演的偉大。」  
  
她快要因為血紅的瞳仁沉醉了，裴柱現回想起被嘲笑、被嫌惡的記憶，貧窮困住她和她的夢想，吉普賽的舞者想她不願再看人臉色、不願再受到支配。  
於是她點頭答應。  
  
吻落下的同時，她一生難忘的低啞嗓音於耳邊響起：  
  
「契約成立。」  
  


  


『⋯⋯給我拿開、妳的髒手⋯⋯』  
『裴柱現，妳忘了契約內容嗎？』  
  
『城裡的人開始談論起吉普賽的佛朗明哥舞者了，恭喜妳。』  
『⋯⋯。』  
  
『柱現姊姊，妳看這個，好新奇啊。』  
『⋯⋯妳為什麼叫我姊姊？』  
『按照你們人類的標準，我給自己年齡的定義是二十五歲。』  
『⋯⋯⋯⋯。』  
  
『姊姊這裡很敏感呢。』  
『⋯⋯這、種時候，最、嗯⋯最喜歡叫我姊姊⋯⋯』  
  
『妳給我買了這個？謝謝姊姊。』  
『不客氣，下回麻煩出手輕點。』  
  
『⋯哈啊、疼⋯嗯⋯⋯』  
『乖噢。』  
  
『澀琪、澀琪⋯⋯』  
『柱現，我在。』  


  
  
『我沒有什麼能夠教妳的了。』  
  


  
裴柱現的感官在一片盛大的喝采聲中回歸甦醒過來，汗水順著頸脖線條而下，在鎖骨凹陷處停留盛滿光澤，她遙望觀眾，大口呼吸著。  
奢華的展演廳內座無虛席，演出蔚為成功，聲響如同雷動敲打耳膜，約略是受過上帝禮讚的頂級舞者恍惚地行禮、謝幕，她意識到自己已不是當初那個籍籍無名的吉普賽女郎。  
  
當真是如此惡魔才在說過那句話後便消失無蹤？無論裴柱現怎樣呼喚、舞蹈得多麼精湛出色，姜澀琪都不再回應、不再出現。  
她望著窗外那片月光，內心剩下悵然，裴柱現說不清自己對那個嘴壞又頑劣的惡魔抱持怎樣的情感，可是，想再見到她的想法每天都不斷上升。  
  
  
想見妳。  
  
『想見我的時候，跳支舞吧。』  
  
  
吉普賽舞者闔上雙眼，拾起鈴鼓跟隨心底的情意律動，以身體、骨節作為敲打的擊點。激昂似火。女人完全浸入佛朗明哥的節奏，樂器邊際劃破肌膚也不要緊，暈染的血紅是殘缺的美麗，眼神和肢體動作足以魅惑眾生。高舉右手作為收場，心臟久違地用力跳動著。  
  
任何人倘若得以目睹這段傑出而偉大的舞蹈，都必然空前盛讚，甚至流下無比感動的淚水，而確實，有個人，或稱惡魔，她自是榮幸的見證者。  
掌聲響徹空蕩室內，裴柱現警覺地回頭，她聽見了那致使她夜長夢多、乾淨又透徹的聲線：  
  
「Bravo！」  
  
姜澀琪坐在窗台上用招牌笑眼望著裴柱現。  
  
「⋯⋯妳！」  
  
舞者瞪大眼睛，邁出一步又遏止自己去擁抱她的沖動，視線不爭氣地變得模糊，眼眶裡瀰漫水氣，裴柱現盡力平淡地開口：  
「為什麼一聲不響消失？」  
  
「就像我說的，我沒有什麼能夠教——」  
「妳知道我說的不是這個。」  
  
跳下窗台，姜澀琪換上了吊帶西裝，除此以外一點也沒有變，單眼皮依舊那麼有魅力，看著自己的模樣也找不出不同。  
姜澀琪嘆了口氣，純黑色的眸子閃動一下，向裴柱現靠近一步然後開口：  
  
「妳們人類，低賤、殘忍、脆弱、渺小、又貪婪，很輕易就會死。」  
「我們惡魔也好不到哪去，邪惡、被眾生討厭、成天有天使來追殺、接觸到神聖的東西會頭痛、永生恐怕比死無聊⋯⋯」  
  
「可妳卻讓我沉迷。」  
  
「柱現，妳好像覺得我是個溫柔的惡魔，但我不是，我也只是一個自私的惡魔。」  
「我不想看妳死，人們說惡魔沒有心，我卻想我會難過，所以我選擇離開。」  
  
像豹子那樣危險的眼睛在夜色下流轉著光采，裴柱現第一次聽到惡魔傾訴這類黯淡的文字，愣愣地說不出話，姜澀琪的眼神暗下來，她說妳肯定不再需要我了，修長的身影背向她一副正欲離開的模樣。  
  
「妳能不能不走。」  
  
幾乎是下意識傳達出想望，裴柱現感覺下唇顫動起來，她用悲傷的力道揪住姜澀琪襯衫角落，惡魔轉過身凝視她，然後露出一抹燦爛的微笑：  
  
「姊姊，這是妳說的。」  


  
嘴角被咬破，血的鏽味起舞於滾燙纏動的舌間，熟悉氣息覆上的剎那裴柱現選擇閉上雙眼接受，她壓抑著心跳揚起脖子回吻，唇舌交纏的水聲與劇烈喘息在空間迴盪。  
那雙不具人類溫度的手探入衣料內環住女人的腰身和背脊，自然得猶如天生鑲合，酥麻快意恍如隔世來至，裴柱現喉間有甜膩的呻吟奔逃，她緊緊地擁抱身前的惡魔。  
  
姜澀琪鬆開裴柱現的唇沉默地注視她，眼底盡是危險的光，惡魔收起作亂的手，以指腹描摹舞女潤澤的紅唇，裴柱現抬起視線像媚人的兔子，接著張嘴、含住，軟舌包裹為她帶來至上快樂的指節，慢條斯理纏上、仔細地吮吸，惡魔的氣息隨之加重。  
  
「⋯啊⋯⋯！」  
  
抽出手便是一記深吻落了下來，舌尖拂過唇瓣與齒列然後撬開，啃咬的同時口腔內膜受到嚴密的舔舐，裴柱現攢住惡魔的襯衫、解開吊帶，她身上的洋裝就沒有如此幸運了，姜澀琪一面用力吻她，動手扯開布料的撕裂聲使得舞者的心緊了一下。  
沒能完全褪下的遮蓋使得完美的身形藏在隱約後頭呼之欲出，破爛的衣角掛在兩旁反而更增添幾分情色的意味。  
  
令舞者意識渙散的猛烈擁吻仍然持續，姜澀琪熟練地托起她飽滿的臀部抱住移動，裴柱現不禁將腿環上對方，戰線轉移到臥室的大床，將裴柱現放下，惡魔挺起腰將襯衫脫去，精瘦的腰腹線條使得裴柱現目不轉睛，不自禁咽了下口水。  
  
「柱現。」  
  
磁性的聲音響起，她的心窩如同羽毛顫動，惡魔欺身壓上裴柱現，往裸露的優美鎖骨施力啃咬，留下鮮明的印記。  
  
「嘶⋯⋯」  
  
因為痛楚倒吸了口氣，姜澀琪安慰地吻了吻裴柱現的眉角，她靠近裴柱現，熱氣吐在敏感的耳際，惡魔用再清晰不過的咬字宣示：  
  
「妳是我的。」  
  
她抬高女人挺翹的臀扯下底褲，接著俯身啜了幾下腿根的嫩肉，裴柱現受不了這樣的刺激低聲嗚咽，她感覺得到滾燙的秘境變得黏滑，已經正興奮不堪地收縮，姜澀琪往上看了她一眼，旋即將舌尖探進入口。  
生理之外，視覺上同樣刺激，姜澀琪黑色的髮旋埋在裴柱現腿間，發出曖昧的濡濕聲響，潮熱的快感一陣陣襲來，惡魔帶著涼意的高挺鼻樑觸及櫻核時裴柱現無法忍耐地洩出嬌喘。  
  
「哈、啊⋯⋯」  
  
肩膀被扣住翻轉，接著惡魔半裸的上身貼住她的背，兩指齊驅併入碾至最深處，另一只手撥開裴柱現的嘴去挑弄、按壓舌根，下身燒灼得難受，舞者的鼻息融化一般有如甜膩的蜜，津液不禁自嘴角溢出，匯聚在下巴滴落。  
腕部開始快速律動，最大限度去拓展緊緻的壁肉，裴柱現忘情地承受沖撞，一面抬起腰磨蹭迎合，嘆息染進泣音，惡魔靠過來吮咬她曾經稱讚的，猶如精靈一般正泛上赤色的耳朵。  
  
「⋯好舒服⋯嗯⋯澀、琪⋯⋯」  
  
愛液順著腿根流淌的觸覺惹得渾身羞赧燥熱，斷斷續續的悅耳呻吟在僅有兩人的臥室奏起美妙的樂曲，毫無停歇的酸軟感覺爽得全身發麻，惡魔還有閒致逗弄充血腫脹的櫻桃，或重或輕去揉捏，裴柱現的呼吸抖得厲害，姜澀琪感覺纏著她的內裡一陣緊縮，貪婪地吸附她的手指。  
  
「姊姊真可愛。」  
  
後入式總是最大限度展示出惡魔的野性，可裴柱現今天格外需要安全感，她努力地從驃悍抽送帶來的歡愉裡面找出空間，聲音破碎、可憐兮兮的：  
  
「看不見、妳⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」  
  
惡魔頓了一下，手指換了個角度但仍留在體內，空出來的矯健手臂使力繃出線條將裴柱現抱起來拉近，整個轉過身面對她才放下，骨節在甬道摩娑的生猛刺激換來滿眼的淚光。  
這時才將兩指抽出，姜澀琪體貼地撥開裴柱現徹底汗濕的長瀏海，連帶著黏稠晶亮的液體惡趣味一般沾上額角，女人卻無力抵抗，空虛感瘋狂地侵蝕她，她眨著發紅的眼睛喘息，睫羽布滿細密的淚珠循著角度滑落，姜澀琪便低頭一一吻去。  
  
「姊姊想要我怎麼做？」  
「唔⋯⋯」  
  
快進來。  
穴肉一張一合祈望被填滿，露骨的要求難以啟齒，她只能咬牙扭動腰肢蹭了蹭姜澀琪，水潤的深棕色眸子裡全是隱忍的、斑斕的渴盼。  
身上那人笑了笑沒多做刁難，握住裴柱現一只腿扛上肩膀，私處完全展露開來，女人害臊得想用手臂遮住雙眼卻被嚴實地按住。  
  
「聽話。」  
  
可能是只要落到姜澀琪手裡，她便失卻了自控的能力。原來在腿心停滯的指尖闖入，緩慢地一點一點推開褶皺，女人的胸口劇烈起伏著，眼眸滿溢出波光瀲豔的欲求，進入通暢得毫無阻礙，指尖搔過某個凸起引來一陣絞吸。  
  
「⋯嗚⋯⋯」  
  
這個人太熟悉她的身體了，惡魔微曲指節又去刮觸敏感點，渴望的收縮從花芯擴散到全身，裴柱現忍不住嗚咽，因為吸得很緊難以轉動，惡魔仍然選擇去做，些許暖流湧了出來，五指由於愉悅蜷縮，裴柱現彷彿能夠描繪出姜澀琪的手指在她體內的形狀。  
  
「姜澀琪⋯⋯」  
  
侵略的警報響起，姜澀琪推動又收拉腕部大幅度進出，女人胸前的軟肉跟著不規律擺動，木床晃得吱嘎作響，粉嫩的穴口被蹂躪得一塌糊塗，裴柱現哭著搖頭，基本上快要聽不見了，只能淪陷在酥麻交雜舒適的電流裡。  
  
「啊、慢點⋯哈啊、不要⋯⋯」  
  
姜澀琪傾身把她拉起來抱住，裴柱現自動靠上惡魔的胸膛，指甲無意識在她的背上抓撓，抽抽搭搭地討饒。  
抽送仍在加速，愛液弄得床單狼狽不堪，酸楚和飽脹感籠罩住她，混合成交織的快意聚焦在相接處，裴柱現被撞得連呻吟都粉碎不成章，被侵犯的滿足感吞噬她的理智，只能勉強挺動腰肢配合，祈求更深層的愛撫。  


  
她好像離水的魚，在太空中漂盪，姜澀琪是唯一的浮木。

  
「澀琪⋯⋯」  
  
原本埋在頸窩的腦袋抬了起來，經受情欲洗滌的絕美臉孔在眼前放大開出一朵淚花，裴柱現忽略身下響亮的泊泊水聲，急切地扳過姜澀琪的臉索吻，大上一號的手掌找到她的，穿梭過縫隙十指緊扣，歡快在下腹匯集，還要更貼近、更緊密，還不夠、不夠、遠遠不夠、想要和她融為一體。  
  


「我愛妳。」  


  
  
再睜開眼睛時，舞者的瞳孔泛上妖異色彩，圈出一輪血色的月光。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  



End file.
